


A Nice Surprise

by Big_Honkin_Soup



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm thirsty for all of them, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Self-Indulgent, Sevensome - F/M/M/M/M/M/M lol, Sex, Smut, Straight Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Honkin_Soup/pseuds/Big_Honkin_Soup
Summary: Basically Byleth and 6 of her hottest male students get together and bang.This is one of the most self indulgent things I've ever written, hope you enjoy ;)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir / Claude von Riegan, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	A Nice Surprise

“Hey, Teach!” Claude called out to Byleth as she made her way to her room. It was late into the evening and Byleth wanted to take the rest of the night off to relax and try to catch up on sleep.

“Good evening Claude. Is there something I can help you with?” Byleth asked him as he strolled over to her.

“Actually, there is something.” Claude said after reaching her. He leaned down to her ear, the scruff of his beard tickled her cheek. “We have noticed how stressed you are and we’ve set up a little surprise for you in the archbishop’s room… Care to join us?” Claude whispered seductively. 

Byleth felt a light blush spread across her cheeks and pondered who “us” was. She gave Claude a small nod and wondered what she had signed herself up for as he led her away by her hand. They climbed the two flights of stairs, Claude looking back to check on her every now and then, a clear smirk across his face. They approached the doors of the room and Claude gestured for her to enter.

“After you.” He said, opening a door.

She stepped in and took in her surroundings. Sylvain and Yuri were sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed, both looking relaxed. Behind them, Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed, looking moody as normal, and Ferdinand sat with his back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him. Felix sat on the chair on the right side of the room, arms crossed. The whole room was lit by candles set up around the room. All the men turned to look at her when she entered.

“So, professor,” Claude said from behind her, one of his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. “Still care to join us for the evening?”

“I… I’m not sure what you mean.” She replied, blushing furiously.

“Come now, I think it is pretty obvious what he means, friend.” Yuri says. “Though I suppose I could show you a small demonstration to make sure you understand.” He reaches forward and grabs Sylvain by the back of the head, pulling him into a kiss. Everyone’s eyes are on them and Yuri makes eye contact with Byleth as he slowly runs a hand up Sylvain’s thigh. 

“Well, what’s your answer, or are you just going to stand there gawking the whole night?” Felix asked. 

“I… um… yes.” Byleth said, looking down to the floor and wishing she could hide her embarrassment. 

“Perfect.” Claude cooed into her ear and he began to kiss her neck. Yuri and Sylvain continued to make out, hands roaming around each other’s torsos or their thighs. Ferdinand was the first to move, getting up and strolling over to interrupt the two, grabbing Sylvain’s attention. Sylvain turned to lock lips with him and gave Yuri an apologetic look. Yuri just smirked back, clearly not bothered by it and instead he stood up, strolling over to Dimitri. He glared at Yuri, but allowed him to push him back onto the bed to give Yuri room to straddle his lap as he sat. Yuri tangled his hands into the messy blonde hair as he proceeded to start kissing him while Dimitri’s hands made their way up the back of Yuri’s shirt and roamed over his back. 

Felix got up and made his way over to Byleth and Claude, who was still kissing her neck and adding in small bites every now and then. He joined in with Claude’s attack on her neck, taking one side while Claude stuck to the other. Byleth felt almost weak sandwiched between the two men and she moved one of her hands to work its way into Felix’s hair, messing up his bun slightly, while her other hand gripped at Claude’s arm that was around her waist. 

Felix moved one of his hands to grope one of her boobs through her shirt, the other hand holding onto her hip. She let out a light moan as Felix groped her and she felt Claude smirk against her neck, moving the hand not wrapped around her waist to fondle her other breast. Small quiet moans slipped out of Byleth’s mouth as the two men touched her.

A few minutes went by before Byleth opened her eyes again. The first thing she noticed was that Sylvain was now on top of Ferdinand, who laid on the bench. His hands clutched at Sylvain’s upper thigh and lower back as Sylvain grinded his groin into the other mans. Next was that Yuri was now shirtless and Dimitri was roughly kissing along his collarbones, leaving marks behind. The last thing she took note of was how hard Claude and Felix had become, feeling their erections against her. 

Her eyes were locked on Sylvain and Ferdinand, watching as they pressed their foreheads together, their breathing becoming ragged as they moved their hips together. Byleth could tell she was growing wetter at the thought of being in between them. Sylvain looked over at her, almost as if he felt her gaze, and winked at her, rolling his hips especially hard and Ferdinand let out a low moan. 

She felt impatient at the sight and tugged roughly at Felix’s hair, pulling his chin up so she could plant a kiss on his lips. She then moved him aside and wiggled out of Claude’s grip, who reluctantly let her. She strolled over to stand in front of the bench and they both looked up at her.

“Care to join us professor?” Sylvain asked before sliding his tongue along Ferdinand’s jaw. Byleth only nodded, her voice escaping her. 

They both sat up, shifting to allow a space for her in between them and Ferdinand pulled her into his lap, burying his head in the crook of her neck, his long hair already becoming a mess as it cascaded down his back, and he took a deep breath. “You smell wonderful professor.” he said as he started to grind into her, his dick already hard.

Sylvain turned her chin to the side so that he could start kissing her, licking across her bottom lip. Byleth was unsurprised by how good of a kisser he was, enjoying the way his mouth moved against hers. He humped against her as well and moved his hands to play with her breasts through her shirt.

Meanwhile Claude and Felix exchanged a few rough kisses before moving over to Yuri and Dimitri. Yuri moved off of Dimitri and pushed Felix back into the wall, pressing his thigh in between his legs and pulling off Felix’s shirt, watching his hard expression soften a little as Yuri wiggled his thigh. 

Claude sank to the floor in front of Dimitri, pushing his knees apart with his hands and kissed up his thighs before using his hands to undo Dimitri’s pants sliding them off as well as his undergarments. His cock was rock hard and Claude started to move his hands up and down his length, moving painfully slow and Dimitri gripped at his hair.

Byleth knew she was already soaked from the two men dry humping her. Involuntary noises escaped her throat as they continued, Ferdinand kissing her sweetly along her neck, carefully pecking the marks left behind by Felix and Claude, while Sylvain passionately kissed her. She craved more and broke her kiss with Sylvain to pull Ferdinand’s shirt over his head, moving her hands to glide over his well built chest and she started to kiss him. She felt Sylvain’s hands move down to the hem of her own shirt and he slipped it off her, leaving her in her bra. Sylvain took off his own shirt before pulling Byleth back to him, leaning back so that they were resting against the armrest of the bench. Her body felt like it was on fire laying against Sylvain’s bare chest. Ferdinand got up and she heard Dimitri moan. Yuri took Ferdinand's place, making quick work to pull Byleth’s shorts and tights down. She moved to close her legs, feeling a bit embarrassed, but Sylvain hooked her ankles with his and kept her legs open.

Yuri ran his hands up her thighs and Sylvain’s hands returned to her boobs, groping them under her bra. Her hips twitched at Yuri’s light touch, his hands roamed far up her thighs and across her stomach, adding in little kisses to her upper thighs.

“Yuri.” She called out impatiently as she moved her hips forward to try to reach his hands.

“Patience, little bird, soon enough you will be signing out my praises.” He smirked up at her, continuing to slowly tease her. He slowly pressed a kiss to her underwear, right above her opening, and she pressed her head back into Sylvain’s shoulder, her legs involuntarily straining against Sylvain’s legs.

Sylvain unclasped her bra and threw aside somewhere, planting more hickeys across Byleth’s neck and shoulders. At the same time Yuri slowly slid Byleth’s underwear down, throwing them aside as well. One of Sylvain’s hands snaked down her body and he traced slow circles around her cliterous as she felt Yuri’s tongue lick along her entrance. She moaned at the feeling and it wasn’t long before more escaped her mouth.

Yuri slipped his tongue inside her, moving it in and out as his hands grasped at her thighs, forcing them to remain open. Sylvain moved his fingers back and forth over her clit instead of just circling around it and she felt the muscles in her legs and stomach tighten from the sensation. One of her hands wound into Yuri’s purple hair, coaxing him to move faster and her other hand clutched onto the wrist of Sylvain’s hand that was rubbing her bud. 

“Y-uri… mmm… Sylvain!” She called out and she felt pressure start to build inside her and they continued, moving faster and rougher and soon she was climaxing. Yuri had to hold her hips down so she wouldn’t slam into his face and she arched her back, Sylvain pressing kisses to her neck as she called out.

Byleth relaxed back onto Sylvain’s chest, panting. Yuri sat up, his gaze wandering all over her body. She suddenly became aware of the other noises in the room. Both Dimitri and Ferdinand were moaning and she looked over at Dimitri, who was hard for her to see from her angle. From what she could tell he was holding Claude’s head still as his cock fucked Claude’s mouth, lewd sounds escaping from Claude as well. 

She turned her head to see Ferdinand desperately claw at Felix’s arms, one of which was holding his hips in place while the other was ruggedly tugging up and down his dick. His underwear and pants were pulled down the middle of his thighs as he stood with Felix behind him. She bit at her lip as she watched Ferdinand cry out, spilling his seed onto the floor as Felix continued to jerk him. 

Byleth stood up, walking over on shaky legs to the side of the bed opposite of Dimitri and Claude. She crawled over to behind Dimitri, slipping his shirt off. She sat, pressing her chest against his back and bit at his ear.

“Mmm, it’s so sexy to see you using Claude like this.” She whispered into his ear and her hands traveled across his chest, toying with his nipples. Dimitri let out another moan. 

Sylvain and Felix got on either side of Claude, who was on his knees. Sylvain took over the job of holding Claude’s head and Felix palmed Claude’s member through his pants. Ferdinand made his way over, kicking off his pants and underwear on the way and stood to the side of Dimitri, pressing his lips to Dimitri’s as Dimitri almost continuously moaned. Yuri sat back against some pillows at the head of the bed and simply observed, lazily rubbing himself after removing his pants.

Dimitri spasmed, grunting loudly as he came into Claude’s mouth, some of it leaking out and down his chin. Sylvain let go of his grip on Claude and he fell back against Sylvain, gasping for air. Felix moved over to lick the cum that had spilled out of Claude’s mouth, looking Dimitri in the eye as he did. 

Sylvain shifted and Claude sat up to allow Sylvain to move. He stood up and joined Yuri on the bed, relaxing and slipping off his pants as well. He watched as Ferdinand and Dimitri continued to make out, slowly stroking his cock as well. Byleth moved from behind Dimitri to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, calling Felix over, who stood up to join her. 

She pulled Felix’s pants down enough to free his cock and Felix pulled them all the way off. Byleth grabbed him by the base of his cock and started to stroke him, pressing kisses into his chest and looked up at him. The sight was divine, his pupils were dilated and his eyelids sunk heavily, threatening to fully close his eyes. His hair was an absolute mess, some of it still in his bun while other pieces had fallen out.

Claude stood up, joining in with Byleth and kissing Felix’s shoulder, pulling back to pull the hair tie out of his hair, watching his dark hair fall down onto his back. He added his hand on Felix’s cock, right after Byleth’s and matched her movements with his own, Felix becoming a moaning mess.

“Tell me,” Yuri called out. “Why the Masterful Tactician is still fully clothed while the rest of us are naked?” 

Everyone’s attention shifted to Claude, who was indeed still had his shirt and pants on. Claude shrugged as he continued to stroke Felix’s dick, though Byleth had stopped. 

“That’s something we need to change.” Ferdinand said, starting to move towards Claude.

However, Byleth got to him first, pulling him away from Felix and down onto the bed, Dimitri moving over to give her space. She flipped Claude over onto his back and straddle his hips, pressing her body against his. 

“Oh?” She said into his ear, mimicking him from earlier. “Have we neglected our Golden Deer? We’ll just have to make up for that.” 

She started to move her hips against his and kiss him slowly, his hands exploring her back, holding her tight against him. 

Yuri and Sylvain moved to either side of Claude, their hands roaming up his arms and down his sides. Felix and Ferdinand also joined in, but with his legs, one on either side, their hands feeling up and around each leg. Byleth shifted, moving off of him and to the right side, settling in next to Sylvain while she continued kissing him. Dimitri joined in between Felix and Yuri, his hands moving across Claude’s stomach and chest. 

Dimitri slid Claude’s pants and underwear down his thighs, where Felix and Ferdinand worked in unison to pull them all the way off. Sylvain and Yuri did the same with Claude’s shirt, slowly pulling it off of him. Once he was fully naked they all started to plant kisses all over his body. Byleth focused on his mouth, neck, and face, Dimitri stuck to his torso, planting line from his chest down to his lower stomach. Sylvain and Yuri kissed along his arms, Yuri moving from his shoulder down to his hand and back while Sylvain jumped around. Felix and Ferdinand did the same with his legs, Felix concentrating more on his thigh and Ferdinand would slowly move from his ankle all the way up his leg. 

Claude had become a mess, moaning at the sensation and a bit overwhelmed in the best way. He was always one to focus more on his partners during sex, so to have everyone focusing on him was unusual. He could feel his erection grow almost painfully hard and wished someone, anyone, would give it attention. He opened his eyes to look at Byleth again. She seemed way too smug as she licked a line up his neck to his ear. 

“You’ve all had your fun in torturing me.” Claude got out between breaths. “And as much as I would love to stay like this the rest of the night, I think we may have forgotten why we had this get together in the first place. Isn’t that right, dear professor?” Claude smirked at Byleth.

“You have a point Claude.” Dimitri replied. “Perhaps it is well past due for our professor to get what she signed up for?” 

Everyone moved around and they managed to move Byleth to the middle of the bed on her back as all the men let their hands explore her body. Dimitri was the one to slide two of his fingers into her opening, working them in and out of her. Claude’s mouth was on one of her breasts, his tongue flicking over her nipple, and Ferdinand was on the other one, biting and sucking at her sensitive skin. Yuri kissed her face and neck, adding his own marks to the many already present on her skin and Felix and Sylvain were kissing at her inner thighs, helping to keep them wide open for Dimitri. He added a third finger into her and she could do little more than grip at the bed sheets and moan. She felt herself get close, about to orgasm when Dimitri removed his fingers, moving aside. 

There was another shift and Byleth was now being pulled down onto Yuri, their chests pressed against each other. Yuri watched her face as he slowly directed his cock into her. She moaned loudly, finally feeling a cock slip inside her after so much build up. He stayed still, holding her close and she felt someone’s tongue glide over her asshole. She tensed up, not expecting the feeling and looked back to see Ferdinand’s face buried into her, his tongue teasing her. Yuri started to move slowly and Claude wrapped a hand around the side of Byleth’s head, pulling her attention to him so he could press kisses against her lips. 

Felix had set his attention on Sylvain in the meantime, taking his dick into his mouth and sucking hard. Dimitri joined them, focusing on Sylvain’s ass, fingering him while biting at his neck. 

Yuri was moving pretty fast now, roughly fucking her and Ferdinand had added in fingers to her ass, easily slipping three in and out of her. He moved and she felt his cock at her hole, bracing herself as best she could. He entered her and she cried out, it was slightly painful but it felt amazing at the same time, having two cocks in her at once and she felt so full. They both move together in an opposite rhythm and it was driving her mad, any pain being quickly replaced by pleasure. She felt her body grow tight and was going to orgasm when the men stopped their movement suddenly.

“Not yet, Byleth.” Ferdinand said into her ear. The use of her name drove her crazy and she tried to move her hips against theirs to find that pressure once again, but they held her in place.

“Oh? Does some enjoy being called  _ Byleth? _ ” Claude teased her.

Ferdinand got off of her and Yuri pulled out of her, Byleth pouting at their denial. Felix and Dimitri moved off of Sylvain and Sylvain crawled over to lay on his back next to Byleth, pulling her on top of him so that her back rested against his chest.

“I do believe it is my turn,  _ Byleth. _ ” He said into her ear and he slipped his cock into her ass. “Gods you’re so tight.”

Next Claude found his way in between her legs, inserting his dick into her vagina, taking in the face of pleasure she pulled. They started moving in sync with each other and Byleth was overwhelmed once more. Felix decided to join in, straddling her face with his legs and making her take his cock into her mouth. She moaned around him as he too started to move. Felix didn’t last long with her moaning and humming along his dick, using her tongue to lick the underside of his cock. 

He came into her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could as he moved away. He was quickly replaced by Dimitri, who set a grueling pace. They all began to moan her name and Byleth wasn’t sure how much longer she could last, especially with them all moaning ‘Byleth’ at her. 

There was another shift and they all were on their sides now. Sylvain and Claude still moving in and out of her together. She felt Sylvain break the rhythm as he gasped into her ear, biting down on her neck. She looked back over her shoulder at him, trying to figure out what had happened and saw that Yuri was currently moving his dick in and out of Sylvain’s ass. She whined and pressed back against him, desperate for him to start moving once more. 

“Ah… right.. Byleth” He managed to get out between breaths and started to fuck her again.

She noticed Ferdinand behind Claude before he did, Claude too busy with his eyes closed, focusing all his attention to the feeling of his dick moving in and out of Byleth. Ferdinand started by fingering Claude, who opened his eyes by surprise at first, though they quickly rolled back into his head from bliss as he rocked back into Ferdinand’s fingers. His cock quickly replaced his fingers and Claude looked to be on cloud nine, driving his dick as far into Byleth as he could.

Felix was the last to join in, moving his attention to Dimitri’s ass, roughly preparing him with his finger, though not giving him as much time as he probably should, forcing his dick deep into his tight walls. Dimitri cried out, enjoying the pain.

For a few minutes they all moved as one, panting and calling out each other’s names between moans. Dimitri was first to cum deep into Byleth’s mouth, having already been so stimulated already and Felix quickly followed him, releasing inside Dimitri. Ferdinand was the next to cum, pulling out of Claude and shooting his sperm all over Claude’s back. Byleth was the next, climaxing hard which in turn caused Claude and Sylvain to cum. The last was Yuri, who rode out Sylvain’s orgasm and took a few more hard thrusts before he too was crying out in ecstasy. 

They all laid there together, a panting sticky mess, everyone too tired to move yet and none of them wanting to. Eventually they started to get up, making their way to the bathroom in turns to clean up and then began to get rid of any evidence of their night left in the room. After a few last minutes of embracing, they began to leave, wishing each other a good night and making comments about how they should meet up again sometime. 


End file.
